


DeMoLiShEd

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU since its stucky, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cuffs, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, Gags, Inspired by a post on tumblr, Kinda explained in the story, M/M, but I love pepper, large dick, little dick, married, soft dick, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Bucky has bottomed for Tony since they got married. Now it is his turn to show Tony his "power".





	DeMoLiShEd

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a post by incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes on tumblr.   
> https://ironmanstan.tumblr.com/post/182282279511/incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes-bucky-you-need
> 
> I give credit to them so the lines with the asterisk next to them belong to the post author. I give credit to them. This fic happened because I couldn't get the thought of Bucky totally plowing Tony out of my head.

**_At first things had started out so innocently;_ ** a week after their wedding and the two are just sitting around in one of Tony’s homes. This time in Wyoming, surrounded by trees and herds of buffalo. It was out of character for the Futurist; Bucky was enjoying it though and that was all Tony really wanted. 

 

“So,” Bucky is saying. “Don’t show them fear.” 

 

They had been having a conversation about the accords council. Obviously, things hadn’t really settled down after the whole Thanos incident - Tony had saved the day but it had taken ALMOST dying in space to do it. He would rather not explain it, and a bit of a timeline change. But hey. It all worked out in the end. 

 

“I’m not a weakling. I’m pretty powerful.” Tony hummed. He sipped his cup of coffee. Bucky had out his to the side and had his arms wrapped around Tony’s waist. 

 

“You need them to think you are stronger than you actually are*” Bucky said. 

 

“That’s what you do?*” Tony blinked. He had simply assumed that Bucky was Bucky. 

 

“Me? Oh no, my powers is no delusion, I can fucking demolish you*.” Bucky smirks. Tony snorts at him. 

 

“Uh-huh, So far you have been a kitten. So damned good under me.” he winked. 

 

“I’ll show you my power then.” Bucy took Tony’s coffee cup and set it down besides his. Tony let him just because he wanted to see where Bucky would be taking this. Then, Bucky stood and threw Tony over his shoulder. 

 

The snow blew around the window just then as the wind crept along the snow drifted hill; following along the house as Bucky took a slightly surprised Tony to the bedroom. 

 

“I’m not gonna go easy on you, hun.” Bucky said as he half heartedly threw Tony onto the bed. He reached down and yanked Tony’s underwear at the seems until they tore. 

 

“Hey!” Tony frowned. “Those were new.” 

 

“We can by more or you can borrow mine. Hot stuff.” Bucky winked then he climbed onto the bed and took Tony’s soft cock into his mouth. Tony cried out at the sensation. 

 

Bucky wasn’t going easy on him either. When he sucked Tony off - before - he always licked and kissed him lightly to get his blood flowing but this was entirely different. Tony groaned as his cock began to grow in Bucky’s mouth. 

 

He bit his lower lip when he slipped down into Bucky’s throat, the hands on his hips held him still; it was all Bucky’s doing. Taking him so deep that his nose is to Tony’s lower abdomen. He can somehow breathe around Tony - how and when he had learnt to do so, Tony will never learn. It’s Bucky’s best kept secret - he sucks hard and Tony falls back onto the bed. 

 

All too soon he’s cumming down Bucky’s throat and his husband is pulling away and laying kisses up from his spent cock, to his belly and then latches onto a nipple. 

 

Tony shivers from the aftershock of an orgasm; and knows that Bucky isn’t done with him yet. And he doesn’t want to be done. No matter what the over stimulation might do to his short circuited brain. 

 

Teeth pulls at soft skin; making Tony arch his back as pain gnaws at his nerves. Then the teeth let him go and he sinks to the bed. “Oh….man….” he breathes heavily into dark hair. 

 

“Yeah. the fun’s not over yet.” Bucky said, echoing Tony’s previous thoughts. 

 

“Oh?” Tony chuckled. “Gonna show me what that big cock can do to me?” 

 

This time Bucky didn’t answer with soft words, he surged up and captured Tony’s mouth in a hard kiss. Tony gasped  - which allowed Bucky entrance - their tongues danced along each other as they frenched on the bed. Which gave Bucky enough of a distraction to gain ownership of some cuffs he had hidden earlier under the pillows. He pulled Tony’s wrists up and broke the kiss just so that he could lace them up on thin, delicate wrists. 

 

Tony laughed. He liked where this is going. “My safe word is apples.” he said, referencing a tv show Bucky was currently into. 

 

“Don’t spoil it.” Bucky growled. He attached the chain of the cuffs to a small hook embedded in the wall. Now, Tony couldn’t go anywhere. But, Bucky wasn’t done. He smirked as he pulled out of the nightstand…..

 

“What? Really?” 

 

“You know I loved it when you can’t talk.” Bucky said. Tony allowed the bright, lime green, ball to be inserted into his mouth. Then the corresponding black, leather was buckled at the back of hi head. The ball is big and keeps him from saying anything that isn’t garbled up with vowels. 

 

“Now.” Bucky said. Taking his shirt and underwear off. “I’m going to fuck you into the bed.” His dick is big. Tony is on the small side compared to Bucky and he wasn’t as enhanced as Steve. Bucky always claimed his dick was naturally given to him. And it was hard, red, and leaking. But Bucky isn’t going to take Tony dry. 

 

No. He drenched his fingers in lube, and slowly he inserted one to work Tony loose. Tony groans around his gag. Especially when Bucky found his prostate. Bucky plays with it. But Tony’s dick doesn’t do much but twitch. It’ll take more to get him hard. Soon, Bucky is able to feed two fingers into Tony. he scissors him open enough for three. 

 

He slowly massages Tony’s hot insides until the man is squirming on the bed and tears are leaking from his eyes. Tony gasps around the ballgag as pleasure zaps through all of his limbs. 

 

Then, the fingers leave him and something much bigger takes their place. Bucky slowly pushes his dick in. Not wanting to tear anything. He didn’t want Tony to lose. Just enough that he wouldn’t get hurt. 

 

Tony never felt so full in his entire life. He keened as Bucky bottomed out inside him. Then. Bucky started up a rhythm of thrusting that kept Tony on his toes. 

 

Figuratively speaking of course. 

 

Bucky huffs and groans above Tony as he chases his own pleasure. Tony’s drool travels down his face and onto the pillow beneath his head. He wiggles his legs as each thrust hits deep inside him. Some hitting his prostate straight on. 

 

Ever so slowly, his dick gets interested and eventually he’s harder than before. Tony wonders how that could happen. But there must be something about the way Bucky is fucking him to make his dick so interested in cumming again. 

 

Bucky growls as he leans down to bit on the juncture of neck and shoulder. Tony yelps, but the pain enhances the pleasure and it soon turns into moaning. 

 

The room is filled with the sounds, almost overshadowing the harsh blow of the winter winds. It’s spooky call wailing against the house; but it cannot match up to the soundtrack of love making that is currently going on. 

 

Bucky gasped in Tony’s scent of Gucci aftershave as he cums. He’s bottomed out inside Tony and he doesn’t move as he makes Tony the receptacle for it all. 

 

Tony huffs tiredly as he feels it seep into him. There’s almost too much. And his stomach starts to bulge out a bit. Finally it is done. But Bucky rests on top of Tony. 

 

He smiles down in satisfaction; “Told you I could Demolish you.” he said. And while Tony tries to be salty behind his gag, Bucky pecks him with a kiss on the nose. 

 

Then promptly goes to sleep; leaving Tony tied up, gagged, and with a soft dick up his ass that doesn’t feel as if it had lost any girth at all. 

 

And, Tony realised belatedly, he is still hard. 

  
  
  


END

  
  



End file.
